Black Innocence
by Paine Falis
Summary: Centuries ago, there existed an evil that was banished into a sword. During the passing centuries it searched for the right person to possess, and complete its mission: destroy the world. It finds its way to 20th century Tokyo. After a brief attack, Serena finds herself possessed and begins to commit murders and tarnishes her own name. Can the scouts save Serena or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

In the woods outside feudal Tokyo, Japan, villages hidden deep within the woods practiced Shinto. However misinformation along with sacrifices, conjured up evil spirits that began possessing and killing off the villagers. Within a few weeks of constant murders, a wandering monk came across the possessed villagers and noticed the elder of the main village possessed a sword. The monk dropped his staff and began to chant spells. He readied his sutras and managed to attach them to their foreheads. Their bodies smoked as if on fire, they screamed as the evil forces within finally spewed out. The possessed fell and lay in agony. Immediately the monk rushed over to help, but the spirits that spewed out didn't all leave. There was one spirit that was stronger than the others, one that possibly was from another dimension, and not a spirit of something sinister. It delivered itself into deep within the sword. It vowed that one day it will find an innocent young person to possess and will destroy the world.

The monk felt the intensifying danger and turned to see the sword floating on its own, glowing red with evil. Before the monk could ready his next charm, the sword swiped and cut the monks hand off. The monk screamed as his hand hit the ground and the blood began to spurt. The sword waved back and forth as it attempted to finish off the monk. The weakened villagers watched in horror as the monk was butchered. The swords glow intensified and the sword delved itself deep within the monks heart. It began to absorb the monks energy and with one last horrific blow the creature within the sword sucked his soul out, the blue-ish haze of his soul began to shrink as it was being possessed and taken over. As the monk perished the sword gave itself enough energy to search for the right innocent pure person to walk by and possess them. The sword also now had the soul of the monk it would never be affected by sutras, since they sense the evil and target it. With a pure hearted soul masking the true evil within, it would never be banished out.

The sword began to gaze over the remaining people and decided none were right. It began to vanish, and as it did, the world forgot about the evil sword and as time went on, and modern Japan flooded in, the sword was never seen again.

**CH. 1**

" Bye Serena!" yelled a pink haired little girl as she rushed out the front door," I'll see you after school!"

" Wait Rini! You forgot your lunch!" yelled Serena as she rushed out the door after Rini.

" Oh right! I almost forgot. Thanks Serena!"

" Have a good day at school Rini. I'll be by to pick you up after my class, okay?" Serena smiled.

" 'Kay! bye!" Rini ran off in the direction of her silhouetted friends.

" You know you two have been getting along much better now Serena" said a black cat with a golden crescent shape on her forehead.

Serena chuckled," Yeah, I've been really trying to get along with her. After all I am the kids future mother in another century"

" Well thats good to hear. I'm proud of you. You know Serena, you've come along way and I just want to say -"

" OH NO! I totally forgot that I had to be at school early today! Its apply for a college day! Ugh I can't believe I forgot! Luna! Why didn't you remind me?!"

" Me?! Serena you're eighteen! You should learn to do things on your own by now!" Luna sighed.

" Yeah yeah! I gotta go Luna! I'll see you later okay?" Serena grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

" Oh Serena...hard to believe one day she'll be Queen Serenity..." Luna sighed.

Rini ran and caught up with her friends," Hi Melissa! Hi Kiko! Sorry I'm a little late. Serena forgot to set my alarm last night."

"It's okay Rini. Come on lets get going" smiled Melissa. Rini laughed and walked with her friends. When suddenly Rini felt a chill go down her spine. She stopped walking, and looked towards a shaded area near a park. Her eyes spotted something out of the ordinary and walked towards it. It was a sword, with a red handle. It looked worn and rusted, yet it called to Rini. She was now in front of it," What is this? A sword? What is it doing way over here?" Rini felt a tingle in her hand as she reached for it and the sword began to vibrate, when suddenly," HEY RINI!"

Rini came out of her trance and turned gasping," HOTARU!" she ran towards her friend who was now entering high school," How are you Hotaru? I haven't seen you all summer"

Hotaru smiled, her black hair still shoulder length," Sorry about that Rini. I was on vacation, but how are you?"

" I'm good thanks! Are you going to school?"

" Mhm, wanna walk with me?"

" Yeah, sure!" Rini smiled. But then she remembered the strange sword, and turned back towards the shade, and the sword was gone.

" Rini you coming?"

" Yeah!"

At a nearby coffee shop, a young girl with aquamarine hair shuddered," The sea is roaring Amara."

" Yes, the wind started to scream as well. What could it be Michelle?"

" I'm not sure, but what ever it is, its bad Amara."

" We should contact Trista. Maybe she knows whats up"

Serena sighed as her chest began to hurt," Oh, I need to stop eating so many sweets. I can't keep running like this. All well, I'm sure if I'm a little late I can still get into a good college." She sighed and smiled," Its such a nice day today. I wish Darien were here with me..." Her eyes watered as she remembered saying bye to Darien before he stepped on his plane to head to an American college. The tree blossoms began to slowly fall, floating on the winds breeze. Serena breathed in the scent, and continued her walk.

At a temple, a black haird girl by the name of Rei jumped and shot open her eyes as the fire cracked. Immediately she cracked open her communicator watch," This is Rei, come in Amy, Lita, Mina"

" Whats up Rei?" asked a girl with brown hair in a ponytai.

" Is everything alright?" asked another girl with short blue hair, and a blonde girl simultaneously.

" Do you guys know where Serena is? I had a really bad vision, and I can't sense her energy around here"

" I overheard Artemis talking to Luna, and I think she said that Serena had an appointment with some counselors to pick a college out." said Mina, the girl with blonde hair.

" I think we really should find her." said Rei.

" Why, can you tell us what this vision was about Rei?" asked Lita.

" I saw Serena be impaled by a sword, and I saw her die. I'm really worried about what it could mean, and I need to know if she is okay"

" We'll meet you outside the temple Rei" Ami nodded and shut her communicator.

Serena felt her spine tingle," Oh what a weird feeling. Some one must be talking about me..." Serena glared into space," Probably Rei and her big mouth!"

" Hey moon face, how ya doing?" Amara smiled.

" What's wrong Serena? You look like someone has been talking about you"

" Oh, hi Amara, hi Michelle. How are you guys doing?"

" We're doing alright. Mind if we walk you to class?"

" Sure!" Serena smiled.

" So, have you picked out a college yet Serena?" asked Michelle.

" No not really. I've been really wanting to go to the same college Darien is going to, but... I don't want to burden him. He needs to focus on his school work, and me being around might just stress him out"

" Oh Serena thats not true. I'm sure he misses you like crazy, and you being around might just cheer him up" smiled Michelle.

" She's right Serena, don't be afraid, and don't pick his school as your choice, but do whats best for you and what you want to do in life. But I'm sure a trip down to America to visit him, wouldn't bother Darien. You should really look into it" Amara smiled.

" You guys are right, I think I'll go ahead and do just that."

Suddenly the area around them grew cold, and the wind stopped blowing. Serena felt her shoulders stiffen," What is going on?"

" I think we should transform, I sense something really evil." Michelle readied her fighting pose, and Amara's eyes stiffened," Yeah."

" But you guys, we don't know what it could be. I don't want to expose myself as a scout in front of someone that I could know. For all we know it could be just a weird change in weather..."

" Open your eyes moon face, there's something shining in that corner"

Something flew out and pierced Amara's wrist," What the hell was that?" she grunted and held her bleeding arm. Michelle rushed over," Amara are you alright?!" Another glimmer shot out and pierced Michelle's shoulder. She collapsed and tried to stop the bleeding.

" Oh no! Are you guys alright?!" Serena gasped.

" Look out Serena!" screamed Amara as something shot towards her. Serena managed to dodge the strange attack and growled," That's it! Moon Cosmic Power!"

" Uranus Crystal Power!"

" Neptune Crystal Power!"

As the girls transformed another bolt shot out missed Serena by inches. Luckily their transformations happen within a microsecond and Serena accidentally stepped out of the way.

" Alright that's enough! Come out of the shadows you coward! I stand for love and justice, and what ever you are you can't go around shooting knives or what ever it is at innocent people! I'm Sailor Moon..."

" And I'm Sailor Uranus!"

" I'm Sailor Neptune!"

" And in the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon continued, and finished simultaneously with the other girls," We will punish you!"

But nothing showed itself. Sailor Moon lowered her arms," What is going on? There's no attacker?"

" Keep your eyes peeled Sailor Moon..." Uranus warned.

" _Help...me..._" A voice echoed, " _I'm hurt and...I need help..._"

" Do you guys hear that?" Sailor Moon asked.

" No, I don't hear anything." Neptune looked around.

"_ Please Sailor Moon, help me._"

" I hear a little girl, and she sounds like she's hurt."

" It could be a trap. Don't fall for it."

" _It hurts. Why won't you help me?!_"

" I have to go see if she's alright! Watch my back okay?"

" Wait!" yelled Uranus.

Serena ran ahead and a sudden fog enveloped her. Through the fog she spotted what looked like a skinny figure, and ran towards it," I'm coming. Are you okay?"

The figure thinned out, and as Serena stood in front it was nothing more than an ancient rusted sword.

" What? A sword?" Sailor Moon examined it, and something caught her eye. It had a symbol engraved at the bottom, and Serena reached for it.

" Wait! Sailor Moon! Don't touch it!" yelled Rei who was now Sailor Mars.

But before Serena could pull her hand away, a quick magnetic pull caused Serena's finger to twitch and it touched the top of the sword.

Suddenly a wave of black energy electrocuted Sailor Moon. Her body arched in pain, as the black lightning surged through her body. Her clothes began to tatter and shred, and her hair became loose from her "meatball" shaped buns on top of her head, and her eyes watered as she screamed in agonizing pain.

" No!" yelled Sailor Venus, who is Mina. " Venus...love...chain...encircle!"

Venus' chain flew towards the diminishing figure of the sword.

In a brief second Sailor Moon was now Serena, her crystal brooch laying beside her. Her school clothes were ripped too, and her hair wasn't in her meatballs. Her eyes looked vacant as she panted and Serena felt her heart beat skip a beat and flutter.

"Serena! Serena are you alright?!" screamed the girls. She couldn't answer her friends, and her world began to vanish...The spirit within the sword began to connect itself with Serena's soul, and soon she would be the vessel to carry out its mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Rini was walking along with Hotaru, when suddenly her heart skipped a beat and her breath grew short. Something inside her heart was telling her Serena was in trouble. "Hotaru...?" began Rini.

"What is it Rini?"

"I have a major bad feeling about Serena, I'm worried about her for some reason..."

"Well, maybe we ought to go see, after all, its those kinds of feelings you don't want to ignore..." Hotaru smiled softly.

"You're right. Mrs. Moharu will have to understand if I tell her it was a family emergency. Lets go Hotaru!"

The two began to ran in the direction of Serena's highschool, and as they grew closer, the images of the sailor scouts emerged. "Oh no, something must be happening. We gotta transform Hotaru!"

"You're right. Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

The girls began their transformation, and suddenly Serena coughed and her body rose. It seemed as if she were floating for a brief moment, the silver crystal that lay beside her twinkled but for a moment, before it shattered, causing all the girls to jump. They heard a motorcycle and recognized the voice that followed," Scouts? What happened?" asked a tall young man.

Jupiter and Mars ran towards him," Oh Darien, its Serena! Something happened to her, and she wasn't moving."

"What?! Serena?!" Darien pushed passed them and ran to the other girls who were watching horrified as Serena continued to float in place her eyes still vacant.

Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Saturn were already there, when Rini noticed the shattered silver crystal," Oh no! The crystal!"

"Something evil must have gone inside Serena...Otherwise the crystal wouldn't have fallen off or shattered." Mumbled Sailor Uranus.

"But what could be so powerful enough to shatter the crystal?" Sailor Neptune shivered.

"I know, I'll try one of my sutras..." Mars whispered, but Sailor Mercury stopped her," No Rei, what ever has possession of Serena is obviously very powerful, and if you were to use your sutra, it is possible that you may hurt Serena more, even kill her."

"But...but what can we do...?" Mars asked very worried.

"Serena! Serena can you hear me?" shouted Darien, he reached out to touch her leg, and she responded with a sharp kick. Her voice sounded very much the same," Don't touch me!"

But suddenly Serena fell to the ground with thud, and the crystal seemed to repair itself. Darien held his bruised hand and ran to her regardless, shaking her with concern," Serena, Serena wake up!"

Her eyes opened slowly, and they seemed to be focused and wide awake," Darien?..." Her eyes searched her surroundings," Scouts... " She tried to get up but her body felt like a big wet noodle," What happened? My head is killing me..." she looked to her side and saw her brooch," Oh, my crystal!" She immediately grabbed it with her numb hands and clutched it to her chest, and to no ones notice, it trembled in her hands as if it were trying to cure Serena of the evil that plagued her. Rei shuddered and whispered," I can still feel the evil inside her...but I can't just attack Serena...She is the Moon Princess..." Amy noticed Rei's shifting eyes," Rei, what can we do?"

"I'm not sure Mercury..."

Uranus cleared her throat as she reverted back to her normal form," You were attacked by some creature that resembled a sword. Don't you remember?"

Serena blinked and her head ached even more," Uh...I can remember hearing a child calling my name, and I wanted to help her...then I remember seeing a shadow, and that's all I remember..."

Darien hugged her," Oh Serena, I'm just glad you're safe."

Hotaru stood next to Amara and Michelle," What could it be?"

Michelle shook her head," There was once a legend of a sword that possessed an evil spirit and it vowed that one day it would find someone to possess to destroy the cosmos."

"Could it be the sovereign of silence?" asked Hotaru.

Amara shook her head," No. Serena IS the sovereign of silence...and we were wrong about her mission the whole time..."

Rini ran to her future mothes side," Oh are you okay Serena?"

"Mmm." Serena nodded and stood at last," I think I better go home you guys...I'm really tired after that attack of what ever it was."

"Do you want us to walk you?" asked Lita.

"Yeah, or maybe Amara can drop you off..." Mina smiled.

Serena shook her head," No...I'm fine I can walk...besides I've got Darien. But thanks anyway guys." she smiled, and to everyone, she seemed normal, as if it were all an illusion.

Serena walked home, clutching to Darien for balance, while Rini walked beside her future parents, waving bye to her friends and best friend. Rei waited until Serena was out of ear range and sighed," Listen. I know what I'm sensing inside Serena, and what ever it is, can't be good. I say we meet at the temple in an hour. I need to consult with the fires."

While finally home, Luna noticed Serena's hair wasn't in place, and she looked tired and weak," Oh Serena! Are you alright?! What happened to you?"

"Yeah you look terrible..." Artemis chimed in.

"I don't really remember, but according to everyone I was attacked..."

Darien walked her inside to an empty house," You need to lie down, come on, I'll carry you up the stairs."

Serena blushed," Oh Darien..." her heart ached with love.

Rini ran up the stairs first and opened Serena's room, as Darien carried her gently up the stairs, and laid her down.

As if in a trance, Serena immediately fell asleep once her head hit the pillow, and Darien sighed," I think I should take her to the hospital..."

Rini gasped," The hospital, why?!"

"She was probably badly injured, and it's not natural nor safe to fall asleep so quickly, after an attack, she could have a concussion, or worse..."

"But Darien, you only have a motorcycle...you can't drive Serena to the hospital while she's like this..."

"Yeah I know..." he sighed," I just hope she'll be okay. Come on Rini. Let's go to the store, and see if we can find anything to help Serena feel better"

Rini smiled," 'Kay!"

Luna and Artemis stayed beside and watched Serena sleep, and as she slept, she kept tossing and turning. Luna became worried when she noticed Serena was perspiring profusely. Her breathing became short and raspy, and her skin began to pale. Luna felt her heart race," Oh Artemis...What could be wrong with her?"

"I don't know Luna, but I'm sure the girls have a clue as to what it was that attacked Serena. Maybe we ought to call them."

Luna nodded," Right."


	3. Chapter 3

Rei chanted and prayed as the fire crackled and popped. The thin paper door was gently knocked on, and Rei's eyes shot open," Come in." In walked the girls, Amy, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. They each took a seat on the floor and remained quiet as Rei finished her chant. Finally Rei heard the loudest crackle and stood. "I can't get a good reading on what ever it is that I'm sensing off Serena. Not even the fires could tell me anything." Rei frowned.

"What could it be then?" Amara sighed," I feel so bad, knowing I let the Princess get hurt..."

"Don't beat your self up Amara...I let her down too. I just feel so bad knowing there was nothing I could have done to stop the attack..." Michelle frowned.

Amy cleared her throat," I managed to take a small reading of Serena, while she floated in her trance. It seemed to have an immense energy and powers I can't even begin to imagine."

"Well, what would it want with Serena?" Lita asked.

"Allow me to explain," a voice echoed.

They all froze until the voice spoke again but a vortex in the middle of the air began to form, and Sailor Pluto's face was seen," Hello girls. Its me. Trista."

"Pluto!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, do you know what happened to Serena Pluto?" asked Hotaru with a deeply concerned voice.

"Yes, it was a legend from eons ago. There was once mass sacrifices to please Gods and other deities, yet the people of that era were prone to deciet. With a malicious ruler, and hundreds of innocent souls dying, demons began to plague and possess humans. At last, a wandering Monk had come across traveling men who were slicing and killing people along their way, and the monk saw through their bodies, and witnessed the demons inside. He readied his sutras, and expelled all the demons. Except one."

"Only one?" asked Mina.

"Yes. There was one demonic soul that was much more powerful than those of the others. It resisted the sutras, and managed to kill the monk and absorb his soul. With the monks soul devoured and snuffed out, the demon then gained the power to never be affected by chants and sutras, rendering the soul immortal. Legend has it that the soul flew into an object of human rage, and when someone innocent would grab its hilt, it would then possess that persons soul, absorb it, and rule the world. For who ever has that pure a heart and soul has immense powers, and when turned evil, it can mean the demise of every living thing in this universe."

"But, how would we destroy it?" asked Amara, who was ready for battle.

Trista frowned,"That...I don't know. The legend never continued because the sword was never seen or heard from again. So it was dismissed as an urban legend."

"I guess it's a good thing you stopped me Amy, I could have really hurt Serena," Rei frowned." If it absorbed the monks soul, its now immortal to all my spells...I can't even save Serena by means of exorcism..."

Suddenly their communicators beeped, and both cats, were seem,"Serena seems to be in bad shape girls. Do you know what attacked her?"

As the girls began to fill in their cat mentors and guardians, Serena opened her eyes, yet the world she saw, wasn't her own,"Where am I...?" she asked, and her voice echoed. The world around her was gray and lifeless, a purple hazy fog covered the ground, the sky above was pitch black, the moon shattered. Serena's heart ached," The moon! Oh no what happened?!"

"Soo, the soul I shall soon possess is that of the legendary MOON PRINCESS..." a voice boomed," Not once have I ever heard of such a fairy tale...Neo-Queen Serenity...such a pretty name."

"Who's there?!"'

"My name needn't be important. I've searched for eons and eons for a soul pure enough to take over this pathetic world, and with powers and purity as your own, I'll be strong enough to rule the entire cosmos," once more the voice boomed with laughter.

Serena furrowed her brows,"Well too bad, I won't help you do it. Looks like you came all this way for nothing." Serena crossed her arms and stood her ground.

The voice stopped laughing,"Oh...you've no choice Princess...You see, I now live inside you. There is no getting rid of me."

Serena scoffed,"You don't scare me one bit. You just talk a big game, but I'm sure my friend Rei can pull you out of my body with her temple spells." But inside her heart began to waver with fear.

"HAHAHAHA, how stupid of you to have faith in some priestess. I'm immortal to such pathetic powers, even with a million chants and sutras, your friend will NEVER get me out of you. Your stuck with me Princess."

Serena dropped her arms and her face lost its rock hard poker face," What do you mean..."

"I'm saying...you now belong to me..." A powerful force sent Serena flying. Artemis and Luna stopped their conversation when they heard glass breaking," Could that be Serena?"

"Artemis, Luna, what's going on?" Mina's voice chimed.

"Sounds like trouble scouts."

Serena wasn't herself, her face was pale, her eyes vacant and her hair seemed darker blond, as if tainted. a rusted sword was in her hands as she stood on the edge of her balcony. Artemis and Luna gasped and ran towards her," Serena stop!" But before they could reach her, Serena launched herself out the window and disappeared.

"Quick Luna, call the girls!" Artemis yelled.

"Right!" Luna ran back inside and used Serena's communicator, since she always seemed to leave it behind," Girls, Serena's gone berserk and left the house. She vanished into thin air, quickly you must find her before she hurts herself or others!"

Amara punched the ground,"Dammit, I told you this wasn't any good. Who knows what that thing will do to Serena."

Michelle rested her hand on Amara's shoulder," Calm down Amara, we'll find her before she can do any damage."

Amy immediately pulled out her computer," Let me see if I can get a lock on Serena's energy. I know she has to still be here in this town."

Rei sighed," We don't have time for your computer Amy, we've gotta find Serena now!"

"I've got it!" Amy yelled," She's at the park near the city woods!"

"Lets go!" Lita jumped to her feet.

"Should we transform though? I mean, its just Serena right?" Mina asked worried," I don't want to hurt her..."

"I know how you feel Mina, I'd feel so guilty attacking our leader, and our princess we swore to protect." Amy sighed.

"Look, so long as that evil lives inside her, she isn't our Moon Princess, and we have to stop her before she hurts someone!" Amara yelled.

"She's right. Lets go girls" Michelle grabbed her pen," Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

After their transformations, the girls ran as fast as they could towards the wooded area where Serenas energy was last spotted, however at the woods, Serena wasn't confused, nor being controlled, and she saw her dad and brother," Dad? Sammy?" she put her arms on her hips and walked over with a smile, no memories of her being attacked or the voice in her head," What are you guys doin out here?"

"Hey Serena, me and dad are working on a science project."

"Oh yeah? What kinda project?"

"Sammy said he needed to make a rocket for his physics class, using baking soda and other ingredients to see how certain-"

"Woah dad, take it easy, your starting to sound like my friend Amy." She laughed.

"Anyway, what are you doing out here meatball head?" Sammy asked.

"I told you, not to call me that twerp." she gave him a small blow to his head," and I don't know, I guess I just went for a walk and spaced out."

"As usual..." Sammy snickered.

Suddenly the air around them changed, and creatures began to appear," Give me your energy!" "Give me your heart crystal!" "Give me your dreams!" "Give me your star seed!"

Sammy and Kenji rose, chills going down their spine,"Whats going on?!"

Serena's heart skipped a beat," What?" '_They're saying what all our old enemies used to say..."_ Serena shook her head," Dad, Sammy, we gotta run!" She grabbed them," Hurry! Run!"

She lead them to the woods and lost them purposely," Good. Now I can transform... Moon Eternal Power!"

"Alright nega-sleaze! Its time for you to get a taste of my powers!" Serena covered her mouth slightly," What...?" Serena knew that she would never brag about her powers, and before she knew it her heart ached and she fell to her knees clutching her heart. Her breath became shortened and her heart palpitated painfully. Sammy had gotten separated from his dad and wound up back at the entrance," Oh no! Sailor Moon! Are you okay?!"

Serena turned her head," Oh, Sammy...I can't let him get hurt!..."

Sammy stood in front of her protecting her," Get away you weird creatures!" One of them giggled and swept out a long arm, sending Sammy flying.

"No! Sammy!" Serena ignored the pain in her chest and ran towards her little brother," Are you okay?"

"Thats enough! Moon, Spiral, Heart Attack!" but her attack never came. Instead a long black rusted sword came from her hand and sliced the enemies heads off, splattering blood all over the ground.

"Sailor Moon! Noo!" Mars screamed.

Serena's eyes cleared and there were bodies around her, blood pouring and citizens screaming," Is that Sailor Moon?! Oh my God, what has she done?!" Serena felt tears in her eyes," What...what's going on...Sammy? She looked down, and he was still unconscious, his face bruised from where the enemy had striked.

Soon all the citizens stood around her, accusing her and throwing things, crying and screaming. Serena felt her body trembling.

"Uranus, world shaking!" Uranus launched an attack and the citizens screamed moving out of the way as the attack flew towards Serena. She looked up with shock and used her body as a shield for her brother.

"Uranus, stop!" Mina pleaded.

"She's killed people Venus! She isn't herself!"

"But she saved her brother! If she was still possessed, wouldn't she have thrown him in your attacks path?!" Jupiter screamed.

Serena stood up shakily, and laid her brother down," I'm sorry I let you down Sammy..." and with that Serena left, her wings carried her away.

"Wait Serena! Don't go!" Mars screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Let that traitor go!"

"Oh no look!" screamed Hotaru. The bodies began to fade and turned to dust, as if everything was an illusion.

"An illusion?" Venus questioned.

"But who would do that?" Jupiter asked.

"We better go warn Darien and Rini..." Mars wiped away her tears. "Lets go."


End file.
